Oliver and the Snowstorm
'Oliver and the Snowstorm '''is the twelth episode of the first season. Plot Winter was settling in on the Island of Sodor. But Oliver was not happy. "Snow may be magical, Toad, but it's still a nusiance." he said grumpily. "But Mr. Oliver, snow can be taken care of by snowploughs. Besides, children have great fun building snowmen." "Pah!" huffed Oliver and puffed away to shunt trucks. Later, Oliver had to take a train of ballast from the Small Railway down to Knapford Bend, where they were repairing the tracks. He sighed as he made his way with his trucks to the shoot. Bert and Mike saw him and exchanged puzzled looks. "What's wrong?" Berk asked kindly. Oliver looked up and scowled. "It's the snow." Mike agreed. "I nearly ran over this boy with a bike! He wasn't paying attention. He says it's the snow... Pah!" Rex chimed in with some tourists. "No, it was because you weren't paying attention." he teased. Mike grew redder than his paintwork. "Why. you little_" "Enough!" Bert interuppted. He shunted the trucks onto the shoot, and the ballast flew through the holes to Oliver's trucks. Oliver set off, still grumbling. "Snow... Icy rails..." he mumbled. "Mr. Oliver, I'd advise you to be careful. The rails are icy." Oliver realized that Toad was right, for his wheels started to slip. The driver checked, and his sandboxes were empty! "Oh, no! We'll keep on slipping!" The trucks heard this and smirked. "Ready, boys?" "He, he, ha! Yes, yes!" squealed the trucks. Oliver felt a bump. "Oh no you don't... Unless you want to end up like that private owned wagon..." The trucks shut up at once. But they started to push him on. The guard applied the brakes. "What's going on? If this is my fault, I don't get what I did wrong." said Toad. The brake strained, but Toad's brakes were weak and broke. "Darn. Driver, brakes!" yelled the guard. But the wind was blowing, and the driver misunderstood. "Drive the breaks? What does that mean?" asked the driver to the fireman. The fireman shrugged. "I don't know. It doesn't make sense." Oliver felt a surge. "Oh, help! I don't have time for a runaway today!" But the trucks paid no attention. "On! On!" they shouted and they knocked the crew off the footplate. "What the..." Oliver was now crewless. He saw Terence plowing a field. "Terence! Help!" Terence glared at Oliver. "What's going on?" he wondered. "I've lost my crew and my brakes!" yelped Oliver. Then, he gasped. "Oh, no. Not the hill!" Oliver raced up the hill. Then, at the top, the trucks giggled and surged forward. "Weeee!" they screamed. Oliver groaned in horror as he soon saw a huge snowdrift up ahead. Before he could say a word, he plowed into the drift. "Sleepers and ballast!" spluttered Oliver. The trucks giggled. "I'm cold." said Toad. "Well, I'm freezing to the frames in here." complained Oliver. At last, Oliver's crew were able to run up to the damage. "Oh, we'll probably be stuck here for days." said the driver. Just then, they saw an orange tractor. "Look! It's Terence!" cheered Toad, "He'll get us out." "Ah, I'd thought I would find you here. I heard your frantic whistling. Now, let's get you out of there." Terence pulled away Toad and the trucks, which left the Great Western engine left. "Hurry up before I freeze!" shivered Oliver. Bur Terence was skeptical. "I don't know, but I'll try." His treads dug into the ground and he began to pull. "*grunt* Gosh, you're heavier than I thought." He was out of breath after a while. "*pant* Sorry. *pant* But I can't go on. I think you're stuck. I'll try and plow around you." As Terence did so, Oliver felt very cold without the warmth of his fire. "Oh, who will help us now?" groaned Oliver. Suddenly, two familiar whistles sounded. "It's Mr. Donald and Mr. Douglas!" said Toad. Sure enough, two Scottish engines could be seen in the distance. "Och, aye! Look, Douggie. It looks like an engine!" "It looks like yon Oliver!" "It's us! Please, help!" cried Oliver. "Aye, we'll lend ye a hand." said Donald. Donald and Douglas charged the drift time after time. "We'll do it! We'll do it!" they chanted. "You better, too." said Oliver crossly. Terence did his best too. "I think the twins have done enough, Oliver. I think I can pull you back." Slowly but surely, Terence's treads dug into the snow and pulled. He slipped and tugged and slipped and tugged until at last, Oliver was free. "Oh, thank goodness!" gasped Oliver. "I warned you about the icy rails." said Toad crossly, "so I guess this is your commupance." Oliver sighed. "Och, no time to for a tease. We've got a deliver to make!" cried Douglas, and the two went on their way. Oliver was embaressed. "Do you still think snow is magical, Toad?" "Uh... Well, to be honest, after sitting through that cold, snow seems not so magical." "Magic doesn't exist," muttered the guard. Oliver charged his way through the snow with his snowplough and soon made it to Knapford Bend. "What happened to you?" asked a workman. "Long story." replied the driver. The workmen exchanged puzzled looks, but said nothing. Soon, the tracks were repaired and no longer bumpy. "Can I get back to the shed?" grumbled Oliver. "I guess so. But Duck might've heard about this by now." replied the driver. Oliver's boiler quivered; not because of the cold, but because of what he knew what happen when he got back to the shed. Characters *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Rex *Mike *Bert *Terence *Toad *Duck ''(does not speak) *Jock (cameo) *Bridget Hatt (cameo) *Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *Nancy (cameo) Location *Knapford Bend *Knapford *Arlesburgh West Gallery OliverandtheSnowstorm1.jpg OliverandtheSnowstorm2.png OliverandtheSnowstorm3.png|Ulfstead OliverandtheSnowstorm4.png OliverandtheSnowstorm5.png OliverandtheSnowstorm6.png OliverandtheSnowstorm7.png OliverandtheSnowstorm8.png OliverandtheSnowstorm9.png OliverandtheSnowstorm10.png OliverandtheSnowstorm11.png OliverandtheSnowstorm12.png OliverandtheSnowstorm13.png OliverandtheSnowstorm14.png OliverandtheSnowstorm15.png OliverandtheSnowstorm16.png OliverandtheSnowstorm17.png OliverandtheSnowstorm18.jpg OliverandtheSnowstorm19.png OliverandtheSnowstorm20.jpg OliverandtheSnowstorm22.png Category:Season 1 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes Category:Vhs